Tears and Hatred
by guren666
Summary: "What are you looking at, you freak?" The blonde teen was angry. Why was that bastard always so emotionless? He drives me crazy! Mostly yaoi. Warning: Character death and LEMON in one chapter.Read the full story to find out! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Tears and Hatred

Me: Mello, do the disclaimer.

Mello: Why me?

Me: Because I will take away all of your chocolate and I´ll publish on the internet all the photos involving you, Matt and Near. *evil grin*

Mello: - glares at me- Fine! I will do that fucking disclaimer! She doesn´t own me, Near, Matt, L or anyone from anime Death you satisfied now?

Me: * laught* That was not so hard, was it? Well, let´s continue with my story. After all, you and Near are „close friends" , so you won´t mind it.

Mello: What do you mean „close friends" ?

Me: Don´t pretend it. I know you like him. That´s why I have decided to do you a favour. You will thank me for it someday.

Mello: NO! STOP! I DON´T WANT –

Me: End of disclaimer! * another evil grin*

It doesn´t happen too much often, but a certain albino was looking curiously on a bad- tempered blonde with icy aqua eyes, which wore black leather and it fitted him perfectly.

„What are you looking at, you albino sheep?" Mello was, as always rude to the albinotic teenager, Near.

Near didn´t say anything and Mello´s words made him only more desperate. He moved forward and Mello backed off.

„What, something on my face?" Near further hesitated to answer. The blonde was becoming a little pissed off. His eyes were burning with fire and his face wore a very dangerous look. Most people he scared off with his look. Even Matt, his best friend was scared, when Mello had such an expression.

But, they weren´t like Near. He feared nothing. Nothing at all.

Well, that´s what Mello thought.

Near sighed and returned to his position on the floor filled with puzzles. Mello replaced dangerous look with surprised one. Blonde teen raised one of his eyebrows. Near sighed? Near, that albinotic emotionless freak?

Mello felt that something is happening with his enemy and he wanted to take advantage of it. Not having any kind of plan at all, he stood up from a chair and walked to the other corner of the huge room.

There he was. His archenemy, his rival. Sitting on the floor and solving a puzzle, twirling his snowy white hair with his index finger. Mello crouched next to him and stared at him. Near didn´t even move an inch on his face, his eyes gazing on the puzzle below.

„ Hey, you freak, if you have something on your mind, then say it."

Silence. No response. Mello was feeling like he was talking to a wall. Then Near finally looked at him. In his grey eyes were....tears? Since he knew Near, this was the first time he showed emotion and he just didn´t know what to do.

Laugh him out? Beat him up? Comfort him?

Before he could do anything, Near suddenly stood up and left the room. The blonde boy was shocked. What´s up with Near? All of sudden, he aproaches me and stares at me as if he wants to say something and then he cries and leaves the room in a rush.

That´s not like him. Maybe I should go after him and ask him. I wonder what he wanted to say to me?

Mello glares at the door for a while, thinking and then he stoods up and exits the room , leaving Near´s unfinished puzzle on the floor.

The hallway was empty, so no one would see him if he right now went to Near´s room, correct? So without further thinking, Mello went across the hall, he walked up the stairs and he stopped before a white door. Near´s room.

He alone in the whole orphanage didn´t have a roommate. He prefered to be alone.

Mello prepared himself mentaly for whatever has Near on his hearth. The blonde teenager knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. Nothing. He tried to open that freakin´ door, but it was locked.

What the hell?! „Near, open up! I wanna talk to you!" Silence. Mello was again losing his patience. If he has to, he will break up that fucking door!

He took a few steps back and prepared to bash on the door, but unfortunately, Roger was crossing the hall, so he had to stop.

Damn! If Roger saw him, he would think he did something bad to Near and then he locked himself ip in his room.

Mello had no other choice, but to escape.

* * *

Since that accident in the large room known as common room, Near avoided Mello even more as before. Mello thought he avoided him, but in the reality he avoided someone else. Someone very close tp Mello.

His best friend, the redhead, gamer and cool- like Matt.

.............Mello had yet to realize it.

The blonde teen found it out accidently two weeks after the scene with Near in common room. He was walking across the main hallways back from kitchen to his and Matt´s room, when he saw a little light. A door was slightly let open and he heard a familiar voice. It was Matt´s.

„ See? This is what you get for hurting people, which you shouldn´t." A hard slap sounded, then Matt´s laught and only a few nanoseconds later, the door slammed. Thank goodness, Mello managed to hide behind a wall, so Matt didn´t notice him. The redhead want straight to their room.

This was Mello´s chance to find out, what is beyond that door. Curiosity was getting the better of him.

Mello walked quietly to that abandoned room and entered it. Once the door behind him closed, before his eyes was put a scene from a really bad class B horror.

Near, crouching on the floor, naked, hugging his knees, his white clothes stained with blood and ripped. The worst of all, he was crying , just like before.

Mello was for no reason the second best in Wammy´s. He put all things together. Near, acting strange and showing emotions. Matt, on the other hand happy and smiling, that was okay. But his eyes..they were different.

In last days his best friendwas leaving Mello alone too much often and he always returned with an evil grin a few hours later.

Mello was paralysed in his sudden realization. Matt had just now raped , beat up Near and god knows what more. That´s what he wanted to say to me, but he probably thought I woudn´t believe him! And here I am now, with Near in this really bad situation.

......I should comfort Near, for now, Mello thought and carefully put his hand on his shoulder. The blonde teen thought, that after this painfull experience he didn´t want any contact with Mello. But Near proved him wrong.

Near looked at him, only now noticing Mello. „M- Mello....I..." and he started to sob and cry even louder.

Mello´s hearth was aching,as he stared in Near´s grey eyes full of sorrow and pain. Damn you, Matt! Why did you do this to Near, why?!

Mello pulled on Near his bloody clothes and hugged him. He dunno why he did that, but it looked as something he had to do. They stayed like that for a while. Near´s sobbing stopped.

Mello helped Near to stand up and then he turned around, so that Near could get dressed completely. As soon as he was finished, Mello glared at him again. He had bruises all over pale, fragile body.

All of sudden, Near´s vision blurred and he fell on his knees, shaking. The albino teen crossed his arms and stretched himself to blood.

Mello knew, why he did that. Near was pure as snow, never tainted by anyone, not even Mello and Matt has tainted him.

Mello had to stop it. „Near! Stop it! I promise I won´t never again let anyone hurt you! So stop destroying your pride and I´ll go to settle things with that fucker in your stead!!" Mello turned around and walked to the door, his blood boiling inside of his veins with so much anger, that he had to burst out. But, he was stopped by Near, hugging him from behind and not letting the blond teen proceed any further.

„ Please, Mello! I don´t want any trouble. I´m fine as long as Mello stays by me. I don´t know why Matt did, what he did, but if he finds out that you know about today, he is bound to hurt me again!!"

Mello breathed heavily. „ Near, I already told you. I won´t let anyone I repeat anyone even if it is my best friend hurt you again. I will settle things with him, but not today. You seem to be very stressed. No wonder. After what he did to you....AARGH! Next time I see that redhead fucker, best friend or not, I will kill him with my own hands for making you suffer so much. How many times did he do thid to you?"

Near releasedblonde teen from his hug. „ I can´t tell for sure. Six or seven times ." Albino teen replied, his voice full of pain. Mello was shocked. So, this wasn´t the first time? No wonder Near is broken. Matt, what on earth has Near ever done to you?! Sure, I hated him too, but that was sooo many years ago and since then I´ve acted as if I hated him, but in fact I....liked him. A lot. I liked everything about Near. The way he walks, sits, plays with toys, twirls his hair, talks, everything.

Mello took Near´s hands gently and leaded him straight to Near´s room and they entered it together. The door shut and silence lied between them.

„Come on, Near. You have to get rid of those bloody clothes and get a shover.I´ll stay here with you tonight, just to make sure Matt won´t show off again." Albino teen looked into the blonde´s eyes. Grey met aqua. Then something, consider it like a miracle happened. Near smiled at Mello. Not a grin, but a real smile. „ Thank you, Mello." And he blushed.

Mello was feeling a little embarassed, but Near´s smile warmed him on his hearth. „Just go.I´ll make sure no one disturbs you." Near nodded and he took a few steps to his closet and he found a white clean pajamas and went to bathroom.

A while after that,Mello heard water dropping in the shover corner. Good. Mello thought and sat on Near´s bed. He was never before in his room. Everythinga in it was snowy whiteand pure, just like Near.

His toys and puzzles were on the floor. After twenty minutes , Near came out of the bathroom, now in clean clothes. Mello looked at him with a worried expression. „ Now, come and take a rest. Tommorow we will face Matt." Near only nodded and he slid under the blankets, his silver hair resting on the pillow beneath him.

Near stared at Mello. „ Would Mello...um, sleep by my side? It would make me feel more comfortable." Mello shook his head in an agree. He got undressed, he left only his boxers on and slid under the blankets next to Near.

Near glared at him. Mello glared back. The blonde teen hugged the albino teen. And then it felt too hot in the room. To both of them. Near blushed and Mello smiled at him.

They didn´t need any words. They would only ruin everything. Near slowly closed his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep in Mello´s arms. „I won´t let anyone hurt you again. I promise." And he kissed him on the forehead. After a while, Mello too fell to the world of dreams, involving Near.

So, this was the first chapter. This story has two. Like it, hate it? Thanks for reading so far and rewiew. Next chapter coming soon, I promise .

Guren-sama


	2. Chapter 2

After Mello and Near left me alone in room, I fell to apainful letargy. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I was trapped in a corner, to be certain a no way-outcorner. But, there was no time for self-pity. I peeled away the tears and then I tried to get up from bed and at least wash my teeth and go to classes. I hardly got up from bed and walked towards bathroom, I took a close look at the mirror. My red hair and green eyes attracted so faronly unnecessary people, mostly girls. But no, I idiot hat to fall to a onesided love, which will never be returned. With my best friend, now love, Mello. Everytime I saw him looking at Near, I felt a strong jealousy. It couldn't be helped. I'm so pathetic. I smiled with pity and my mirror imagedid the same. Tears came back and with more intensity. I should have never done what I did. I'm not proud of it. I acted from pure jealousy and anger, but I never hated Near. I found him only a little strange, but he is alright. I remember I played once with him. What was it? Oh, I know. It was Mario Bros. I lost against him, althought he played it for the first time in his life. And there was also Mello. He beat me up at my games sometimes. I enjoyed every second with him. My emerald eyes are very wet. I should stop crying. Only little kids and women do this. But I simply cannot stop. My hearth is shattered. I have done a terrible thing, not once, but severaly and there's no way Mello will ever forgive me, nor Near. Near said it himself, he detestes me. I striked at the mirror with my hand. The mirror shattered, just like my hearth and my hand is bleeding, but I don't really care about it now. Because Mello hates me, he is love with Near, not me and I simply want to die and end my erdless suffer. The idea got my brain. I can't stand it anymore. If Mello will never return my feelings, I see no point to live further. I took a large piece of sharp mirror with my shaky hands, then I pulled up long sleeves. I looked in the mirror for the last time. „It's for the best. A life without hatred". And with that cut seven times my wrists. Each cut for one rape. The wounds were extremely deep. I felt a strong pair and then....weak. I fell on the flooer. So, this is how it feels, when you are dying. I will bleed out the death. I laughed and then I tried to smile, but I turned out to smirk. I closed slowly my eyes. Now I shall be freed from my pain and suffering. Mello, Near...please...forgive me........


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Somber News**

AN: Well, here it is. The third chapter. I am terribly sorry for not updating, but my notebook was in repair for whole two months. And the second chapter- Martyr was written by a dear friend of mine. Yeah, I told him what to write and he did it, but with grammar mistakes and not so exactly as I wanted for those who didn´t notice, the second chapter was written from Matt´s POV.

Disclaimer – I DON´T own Death Note. Sadly, but I don´t.

Mello and Near got together to classroom. All around them they heard loud whispers. But they didn´t care.

To be correct, Near didn´t care and Mello was too busy staring at him. They took their seats and sat quietly until the bell rang. The teacher showed up and the lesson began. It was Psychology.

To everyone´s surprise, except Mello and Near, Matt didn´t show up on first, second, third even fourth lesson. He was too ashamed to come and face them – especially Near.

Mello knew ,that Matt has his pride and all, but this is STUPID. This whole situation. Near would never accept Matt´s apology. But seriously, WHO would?

The blonde thought of red head only as a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But now he knows that Matt thinks of him as something more. And it is FUTILE. Well, because Mello has eyes only for Near and Near for him. And Matt is in love with Mello.

What a bad JOKE. It´s a really bad love triangle. Mello told him his feelings for Near and then Matt confessed to him, after what he did to Near ! There is no way he would ever love Matt. Not a CHANCE.

But, on the other side, they were friends since childhood and Mello began to worry about Matt. What if he has done something really STUPID to himself ? Mello looked at Near. Near leaned closer to Mello.

„ I think we should check on Matt ", he whispered. Mello nodded. The bell rang once again on the lunch break. Near and Mello used the chance, they quickly gathered their belongings and got out from class.

The corridors were awfully full. When they walked throught, other kids only stared at them in disbelief. And then Near did something more unbelievable. He took Mello´s right hand. He hold Near´s hand tighter, as if he wanted to make him feel safe.

Matt´s room was on the other side of the orphanage. Even if you walk throught, it takes more than ten minutes to get there. After twelve minutes full of stares from other kids, they finaly stood before Matt´s room. They breathed in to calm down and Mello opened the door and then closed it slowly. Near looked around.

The blanket was on the floor and the bed wasn´t made. „ We should separate and look around some more. Near, go to bathroom and I check this place for more clues ". „Okay", Near replied. Mello walked to Matt´s desk and looked inside. While Mello searched in desk, Near got to bathroom. And then Mello heard a loud shriek. It was Near.

In second he was on his legs and ran to bathroom. For what he saw, he wasn´t prepared, nor Near.

Matt was on the floor, blood and mirror pieces everywhere, his wrists cut.

Near´s eyes widened in shock, he almost fell, but he was saved by Mello. Together they crouched next to red head. The blonde checked the pulse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nothing. Mello was horrified. NO, that´s not true. This didn´t happen. Matt can´t be dead. He must be dreaming. The blonde checked the pulse again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

NOTHING. Hot tears flooded down Mello´s cheeks. „ MATT ! You IDIOT ! Why? WHY did you DO THIS ?" He shaked with Matt´s body, but to no avail.

„ Mello. " Near took his hands. „ I´m afraid that Matt is … DEAD, " he said sadly. Mello looked at Near. In his grey eyes were tears, too. „ I never wished for things to turn out this way. Matt, if you even tried, I would have forgiven you. You shouldn´t have died! I´m sure that we could find a SOLUTION together! Or were you afraid of being hated? Hate is a strong enemy. I know it from my own experience."

For a while there was silence. They were in bathroom, crouching and holding hands before Matt´s dead body. And then they heard loud footsteps. The door opened.

„ Matt, I heard you skipped morning classes. Are you feeling well ? "

It was Roger. When he saw Matt, he fell uncoscious.

When he woke up, Mello and Near were still crying.

„ Mello, you too Near. Go to infirmary. There is nothing more you can do for Matt."

But they couldn´t stand got to them and it wouldn´t let them go. So Roger forced them to stand up and guided them direct to infirmary.

Thank goodness, no one was there, because it was lunch and they were spared from an explanation for all of Wammy´s inhabitants. For now.

„ Tell me, how it happened." Mello managed to calm down a bit and Near was only a little upset. Roger sat on a chair and he waited for an explain.

Both Mello and Near breathed in heavily and in short they told the whole thing to Roger. Roger´s eyes widened with each word.

He looked out the window. „ So, that´s how it happened. It seems it was his own choice." Roger sighed. „ This isn´t the first suicide in Wammy´s. Actually, this is the second. The first one cut his wrists, too. And it all was for a rejected love." Near stared at him a little curious, so did Mello.

„ The least thing I can do for Matt is a decent burial. All classes are canceled for two weeks. The funeral will be hold tommorow."

Both of them nodded. The reality of death struck them hard.

„ Mello, take Near to your room. From this moment, you are roommates."

Near looked surprised and Mello only took his left hand softly and leaded him to Mello´s and now their room. Near didn´t say anything on the way there. Mello dragged him to his room.

Near´s POV :

… What´s Mello doing? He doesn´t seem to be very happy about the idea, the two of us as roommates. What should I do?

Mello´s POV :

…Roger´s crazy. Why the hell did he put us together now, right after Matt´s death? Is he out of his mind? ( evil smirk) Well, since Near and I are to spend much of our free time together, I will use that as my privilege or should I rather say my extreme luck?

Normal POV :

They finally got to their new room. Near looked around. There were two beds, two desks and chairs and one big wardrobe. So simple, just like Mello.

The blonde sat on one of the beds. "Near, come here. I promise I won´t bite you." The albino blushed like a tomatoe. He walked straight to bed and sat next to Mello.

Near felt butterflies in his stomach, he feared to look into those aqua eyes, in case he would drown in them.

"Near, look at me." Near looked into Mello´s eyes and in second he felt soft, warm lips on his own.

It was pure pleasure. Mello´s lips tasted like chocolate, probably because he ate it all the time. Near has never before experienced such feelings, but they felt so good, he didn´t wanted them to stop that, but after a while Mello parted his lips from Near´s. Both of them breathed heavily, as if they have just now ran a marathon.

Mello wanted more. He wanted to see Near´s cute, shy face, his reactions and his hilarious body. He bagan to unbutton Near´s white shirt and he slid one hand under Near´s shirt.

The albino felt a very warm hand on his stomach. Or was it his own warmness? Mello pushed Near on the bed. He was on top of him. As soon as Near realized his new position, he went bright-red.

Mello kissed him again, this time with more temptation and passion. Near was confused. Did he really wanted this to happen? It really felt very good, but he didn´t think this was the right time for that. Not after what happened just a few minutes ago.

He pushed Mello away and sat in his usual position. The blonde narrowed an eyebrow. " Mello, I cannot do it. I really do love you, from the bottom of my hearth, but not like this. Not after what just happened to Matt."

Mello stood up and walked to window. " Matt chose his life to end. It was neither mine nor your decision." Near stared at Mello´s back. "I know, but things are happening so fast and I cannot understand them."

Mello walked back to Near and hugged him from behind. " You´re right. A lot has happened in these last days. I realized that I love you, the discovering of Matt´s brutal revenge on you, then his sudden suicide and now we are roommates. Of course you are confused. Until you have no doubts about us, I will wait for your love."

And then he kissed him on his snowy white hair softly and released him from his hug. " Well, aren´t you hungry? It´s still lunch break."

Near shook his head. " No, I just need a little time to focus on everything. I think I´ll take a nap." He slid under the blanket and closed his eyes. Near really needed to refresh his mind.

" Such a good idea, I will keep you company, if you don´t mind."

"Of course not, " Near replied.

The blonde slid under the blanket right next to Near. For a moment, silence lied between them. Only gray looking into aqua. Then Mello kissed him on lips again. Near blushed.

Mello smiled at him. " You´re so cute when you blush. No wonder I fell in love with you." Near seemed to be a little angry. "So, you chose me of all people, just because when I blush, I´m cute? " Mello grinned back and hugged him.

" Not only for that, my little cute albino. I love your body not so much I like your mind." The albino closed his eyes again. It felt so damn good, to be in Mello´s arms. He felt a sudden urge for sleep. Maybe from Mello´s embrace?

" Near? "

" Hm? " He answered.

"I love you." Near played with Mello´s blond hair.

" I love you, too, my Mello."

After a while they fell asleep. An unsure future was still waiting for them.

/AN/ - Well, I think I did a good job on this chapter. If you like, feel free to review and thanks for reading my nonsense. Next chappy coming soon, at least I think. Oh, and the line from Mello: " I like your body not so much I like your mind"- that´s from a song called Shut up and sleep with me from Sin with Sebastian. I don´t own that song, either. That´s all for now.

Guren- sama loggin off.


	4. Chapter 4

ChaPTER 4- The Funeral

/AN/ - Just as I promised, the fourth chapter is here sooo fast. I think I got a liking to POV´s, so in this chapter, there are,too. This is just a mid- chapter. The real FUN begins with next one. Oh, and I positively DON´T OWN Death Note.

The morning came fast. It was a cold day. December was here. A sun with fake smile laughed, when two teenagers with an old- looking man came to a graveyard. None of them looked happy. Why, you ask? Because today was funeral of one residents from Wammy´s House. He wasn´t just anyone, he was third in line to suceed L, the world greatest detective. And now, number one and two are standing before his grave. LIFE IS A BITCH.

Mello was friend with him since childhood and Near, well, he was Matt´s thorn in eye. Just because of him, his love for Mello was never returned, so he took revenge on Near- he raped him. Soon after, Mello found it out and then they only got closer. Matt was so depressed, that he commited suicide. What an irony. LIFE IS TRULY A BITCH.

Near´s POV :

… I feel so mizerable. About me, Mello and Matt. I can´t shake of the feeling, that I have caused this all. Just because of me, everything for Matt has changed. Mello´s hatred towards him and then… his suicide. I´m not saying that I don´t feel angry about those things he did to me, but I never wished for Matt´s death. So, it´s really all MY FAULT ! If only I would have distanced myself from Mello, Matt would be still alive.

Mello´s POV :

… Damn, Near looks so down. I wonder what´s on his mind? I hope he doesn´t think that Matt´s death is his fault! I should be the one to feel guilty, not Near, who didn´t do anything to him. I was the one who told him all those things and left him alone with his depression. I´m the one who caused it! Matt, you were such an idiot! Why the hell did you take my words to hearth? I thought you knew me better! That when I´m angry, I say alot of things I don´t really mean and then I come and apologize. I wanted to apologize, when I and Near went to your room… but we were too late.

Droplets of water…It rained. Even the sky cried. The old man looked sad, but Mello and Near looked even more depressed about it. Near brought a snowy white bonquet of roses. He and Mello decided on white roses. They fitted Matt perfectly. The albino put them on the gravestone next to his real name- Mail Jeevas. Near took a few steps back. He felt something watery in his eyes. No way. Near was crying over Matt. Mello wiped away his tears and hugged him. "Near, it´s all right now. You´re crying over Matt, knowing he has hurt you. You have a very good, pure hearth." The blonde stroke silvery hair gently. Near slightly nodded and looked at Matt´s grave. " I forgive you, Matt. Everything. I hope you´ll forgive me and Mello someday, too. And wherever you are, I hope you´re happier there than here. " Mello let go of Near. He cried in his hearth. " Farewell, Matt." The two of them left the old graveyard, holding each others hands. They didn´t know that this was only the beginning of their sorrowfull fate.

(AN): - I cried when I was writing this chapter a lot. -(sob) When I look at this now, it is so sad. But from now on, it will get better. Feel free to review and say what you think, or your suggestions for an end.

That´s all for now.

Guren-sama signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Separate ways

Disclaimer: I DON´t OWN DEATH NOTE, BUT I SURE WISH I DID…

Mello and Near were in their shared room. It was a cold day, so they decided to stay inside and it was two days after Matt´s funeral. Things have calmed down a bit. However, Near was a little weird.

Maybe because since then Mello hasn´t said anything like how much he loves him anymore. So, Near minded his own bussiness again. NO, he WON´T ADMIT, that Mello´s total ignorance drives him crazy.

"Near ? Come here. " Said Mello gently all of sudden. What id he thinking? After those two days of ignoration? Near didn´t stand up from the floor, he even continued with his half- finished puzzle.

Mello was a little upset. Why did he ignore me? Did I do something bad? The chocoholic stood up from his bed, walked to his cute lover and crouched next to him, wondering what did he do.

Near didn´t even move an inch, he continued further with his puzzle.

"Near, why are you doing this? What did I do? Look at me."

Near resisted to answer. He asks why? Well, he´ll need to find it out on his own. He LOVES him, but Mello DOESN´T. He played it on him from the very beginning.

A tear fell from his cheek to the puzzle. Mello was worried. Oh, my God, IS Near crying? Is it becausae of me?

" Near, speak with me, I want to know what happened." More tears kept falling on the puzzle. Mello took his wrists and made him look in his blue icy eyes.

Near was really crying and Mello didn´t like it, it just made him feel sad. So he kissed him gently on lips. Albino teen closed his eyes. Why is he doing this, if he doesn´t love me?

It was only a simple brush, if Mello got further, he would get out of selfcontrol. Mello parted his lips from Near´s and looked in those empty gray eyes.

"I love you, Near, " he whispered in his ear. Near couldn´t believe it. He loved him after all. The albino stared into Mello´s cold eyes.

"Do you really mean it? " Mello smiled at him. "I really do. I love you since the first day we have met."

Near stared at him again, now in disbelief. " And why did you ignore me those two previous days? I have thought that you don´t love me anymore."

Near looked at the ceiling, a little embarassed by his wrong deduction. Mello put it all together. Near thought that I don´t love him anymore and I´m simply ignoring him.

"I´m only disturbed by the fact, that Matt is gone and that´s probably my fault and he was my friend after all. So I spaced out, didn´t I ? And it looked as if I´m ignoring you. I´m terribly sorry, if I made you cry because of my sadness. But now it´s okay and I promise that you won´t ever again cry for my carelesness.

Near hugged him. "Promise? " Mello smiled again and planted small kisses on his exposed neck. "Promise." And then, someone knocked on the door. They exchanged curious looks. Who could it be?

The door opened and revealed Linda. She was very good in art, but that was all and she had a crush on Matt. She looked at them, her eyes widened.

"DID I DISTURB YOU ? " Only then they realized, that they´re still hugging. Both of them blushed furiously and Near let go of Mello.

Mello was the faster one to react. "NO, you haven´t. What can we do for you? " Linda looked seriously. " Roger is calling dor you and Near. You have to go right now." And she exited the room.

Near stood up. " I think we should go and see what he has to say. " Mello nodded. Near gave him a hand and pulled him up. Then they went to Roger´s office.

They knocked on the door. "Come in. " said the old man. They came in. Roger was sitting behind his desk. He looked very sad.

"Why did you call us, Roger? " Mello asked. The old man slightly lifted his head and looked at Mello and Near. "L is dead."

Mello laughed nervously. "What was that? Roger, what did you just say? " The old man sighed. "I´m afraid L is dead." The blonde was shocked. "He´s dead? But, but how? Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him? Come on, Roger you´ve got to tell me! "

"Probably. " Mello leaned at the desk. "But he promised me he´ll find Kira and execute him and now you´re telling me that he has been killed ? " He shaked with Roger.

"Mello! " The old man shouted. Near was silent and played with his puzzle, which he brought with him. He set the last piece and decided to do it again. The albino lifted it so, that the puzzle pieces fell to the ground.

"If you can´t win the game, if you can´t solve the puzzle, then you´re just a loser. " Mello glared at him a little angry. Why did he say that now? The blonde turned to Roger. "So, which of us did L pick? Me or Near?" Roger looked at the desk.

"He hadn´t chosen yet and that he´s gone I´m afraid he won´t be able to. Mello, listen. You too, Near. Can´t the two of you work together ? " Near set another piece of puzzle.

"All right, sounds good. " For reason only known to Mello, the blonde looked pissed off. He stared at Near.

"It´ll never work, Roger. We can´t do this together. You know I don´t get along with Near. We have always competed against each other. Always." He made a long pause, thinking. "You know what? It´s fine. Near should be the one to suceed L. He´s not like me. He never gets emotional, he just uses his head, like the game or a puzzle. And as for me, I´m leaving this institution." Mello walked to the door.

The old man tried to stop him. "Wait, Mello! " The blonde didn´t even look at him. "Don´t waste your breath. I´m almost fifteen years old. It´s time to start living my own life. " And with that, he left the room.

Near´s hearth ached. Mello is going to leave him. He´ll never see him again. Near hurried out of the room,soon after the impulsive blond, but he was nowhere to be seen in the main hall.

That leaves their room. He was right. Mello was there and he was packing his things. Near slowly aproached him and tears let loose once more. Near hold his hands. Mello ramained motionless. "Why? Why did you say that we don´t get along and all other stuff? You know it´s not true. See, you already broke your promise, you´re leaving." The blonde turned around. On his face was a strange expression. Something between sadness and pain. He wiped Near´s tear´s away.

"Don´t cry. I had to say that, because Roger would stop me from leaving, just like you are right now. " Near hugged him around his waist. This is only going to be harder for Mello to leave.

But, he had to. He loves Near and that´s why he cannot do it. He cannot work with him on that together, because his pride wouldn´t allow him to stay and argument with him about cases. They used different methods and that was his point.

He didn´t want to fight with him. He´ll find another way, that he´s worth of Near´s love and prove that he is an equal to him. Only then he´ll be satisfied. Thick trace of silence layed in room. After a while, Near stopped to cry.

"Do you really have to go? " Mello nodded. "Yeah, but we´ll see each other again, I´m sure of it. And I´ll keep my promise. " Near felt an urge to stop him form leaving, but he knew why his lover has to go away. Beause of their love.

Near let go of Mello against his will. "I know, why you think you have to go out from here. It´s because you think you´re not worth of my love and you have to prove yourself."

The blonde stared at him. Can he read my thoughts? "Exactly. Until I´m not sure of that, I can´t stay by your side. " Near leaned to Mello and kissed him on his lips lovingly. Mello closed his eyes. Near deepened the kiss a little. After several minutes, they parted.

"Before you go, Mello I shall give you a promise, too. I WILL WAIT. No matter how long, I will wait for your return. It´s a promise. " Mello walked towards the door. "Near…" Mello said, nut he was interupted. "I´s Nate River. My real name." Near gave him an unusual rare warm smile. "And mine is Mihael Keehl. Nate, I love you." Near sat on Mello´s bed. "I love you, too, Mihael. " Mello opened the door, looked at Near and left the room.

Near watched as Mello exited the orphanage and dissapeared. He was gone. For now. But he´ll see him again. He was sure of it. He´ll wait until then and fight against Kira and avenge the death of their mentor. Just Mello intends to do. Maybe they´ll encounter each other when they await it at least. Near smiled at that thought.

Author´s Note- Okay, the fifth chappy is , and it contains scenes from episode 27- "Abduction". I guess I have done a good job on this one. Thanks for reading and if you want, review. It only makes me happy. And do you have any clue about the ending? Tell me, I would like to know your opinion. Anyway, there will be two more chapters. That´s all I can say for now.

Guren signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sacrifice

AN : Okay, I know that I made a really long pause, but I had to. You know, school and other problems, but now it´s alright. It´s summer vacation! Huraaayyy:D But, enough of my drabbling, here goes my 6th chappy.

3 years later…

Near has in those last three years gathered evidence on Kira on his own. His only motivation wa revenge…and a promise made by him to Mello. No matter how long, he will wait for Mello´s return. Return of his lover.

"This boy, who is he? "asked the American president. Near was torn from his thoughts back to reality. He was in the White House with the director of the FBI, his name is not important nevertheless. "Well, you could say that Near is the only one true successor of L." The president looked at him a bit surprised . Near sat on the chair in his usual position.

"The real L has died three years ago. The one who claims to be L is just an impostor. These should do for now." Near handed some CD-s to the president. He looked impressed. The president sat behind his desk. "Well, if things are so, I hereby announce Near as the leader of the organization, which only goal will be to catch and execute Kira. That´s all for now. " Near nodded. He and the director of FBI went out.

1 month later…

As the president said, Near was acknowledged as the the leader of new organization against Kira, known as SPK together with some handpicked FBI and CIA agents. They were very good in their work. Commander Rester, Halle Lindner and Gevanni.

Near had a theory, that the fake L is Kira. The one, who is working with the japanese police. Light Yagami. There is no doubt about it. He has the Death Note, but instead of him is writing names his girlfriend, Misa Amane. She too, is suspected as the second Kira. However, since then, he can´t do anything. He´ll have to wait for more evidence. Untill then he´ll wait. For some time, the killings have stopped. Was he wrong? Is Light Yagami not Kira?

A week later…

Something is strange about this case. Sakura TV broadcasted a TV show called "Kira Kingdom" . They worshipped Kira and in the centre appeared a new person. Her name was Kiyomi Takada. Near suspected her as the fourth Kira, so he put Lindner as her bodyguard secretly. Takada didn´t know that Lindner was from the SPK. And in the meanwhile, Mello showed up. One day a camera spotted two blonds.

Near´s eyes ramained emotionless. There were still Rester and Gevanni. He let them in. Near was sitting on the floor. They came in. Near was sitting on the came in. As Near expected, Mello was one of them. He pointed a gun against Lindner´s head.

The blonde looked at him. "Near. " "Mello." That was Near´s reply. Silence echoed throught the room. Gevanni and Rester pointed their guns at Mello. "Let Lindner go and you two put away your guns." Near said calmly. They looked at him, surprised. "But, sir…is it really okay?" Gevanni asked. "Just do as I say. " Agents exchanged confused looks and put away their guns. Mello released Lindner. "Now, all of you, please leave the room. I want to talk with Mello in private. "

Rester protested. "But, sir. It´s not safe to be with him alone. He is a criminal." Near twirled his hair. "Just go. " So they left. Rester said at the door: "If anything happens, shout." Near slightly nodded. Chocoholic was amused by this scene. For anyone to call Near "sir" is funny. He´s only fifteen years old. Well, he is seventeen, but no matter. Mello hasn´t seen him for three years.

He still wore those white clothes, but he grew up. He was only a few inches smaller than Mello now. He wanted to see him so badly. He became the leader of the Russian Mafia in order to catch Kira, but the killings have stopped for some time and now, they have bagan anew. His excuse to see his Near was an ols photo made back at Wammy´s House.

"You came for this, haven´t you?" Near held a photo of him in his hand. Mello clenched his teeth. "Always so straight, aren´t you? " He came closer and Near hande over the photo to him. Mello looked at the rubber side of the photo. It said: "Dear Mello" . The blonde didn´t need any more words. Near wrote "dear" , so it´s not too late already. His blue eyes switched to Near´s pale face. "Are they still behind the door? " He asked. Near nodded. "Yes, but not for long. "

Near talked into the earphone. "It´s all right. You all may now go back to the control room. " Footsteps could be heard behind the door an d then silence. So, they were finally alone. Mello stepped closer to Near. He, however, stood up and walked untill he could hear Mello´s hearth beating. Mello´s hearth started to beat even faster.

The blonde touched Near´s face gently. "Near, do you really trust me that much? " Near took his hand and placed it on his fast beating hearth. "Yes, I do and I always will. " Mello smiled at him. He was still his Near.

Mello leaned in so close, that their chests were touching. Then Mello tilted his head lower and kissed him very slowly. Near closed his eyes, as if he was accepting what I was giving him. How he loved this feeling, it was so…tempting. He couldn´t hold back.

He waited for so long… Mello deepened the kiss. Near decided that he´ll do something, too. He was kissing back. Mello was a bit suprised, but soon surprise changed into something else. Temptation.

After a while, they had no other choice, but to part because of the lack of air. Both of them were gasping for air and Near was flushed. Mello looked at the floor. This isn´t going according to his plan. He came to tell him something imprtant.

But, he was lost as soon as he saw him. His face. His eyes. His pureness. If only they would have met under other circumistances, they would be leading a happy life. Together.

Near in the meanwhile catched his breath. "Mello?"He asked. Mello made up his looked at him. "Near,I came here to tell you something in exchange for my photo. The Shinigami exist." Near´s eyes widened. "I know that, because when I touched the Death Note, one was there. Apparently the one who touches it, can see them. And it can´t leave this world, untill the owner is dead."

Mello walked towards the door. Near sat on the floor again. "Do you intend to leave me alone again? " Near fought tears back. Mello nodded. "Yes, I just came for my photo. I intend to continue with my investigation. But I wonder, who will catch Kira as first?"

Near looked at the puzzle." The race is on. " He said softly. Mello felt the urge to stay with him , but something inside him made him open that door and to get out from that building. He got on his motocycle. Here it goes, his final plan. He´ll do it and maybe live on, but he doubted it. After all, the old Yagami saw his real name. At least his death will save Near and he´ll catch that maniac. He had no doubts about Near. He was number one in Wammy´s and for him as well. Mello touched his lips. "Near, I love you. "

Several days later…

Near couldn´t believe his eyes. But it was true. Gevanni took him by car to an old abandoned church for a body were teo burnt up corpses. One of them was apparently Takada and the other was burnt up so badly, that it was far beyond recognization.

Then Near saw something shiny. A rossary. A very familiar rossary. Mello´s rossary. "M-Mello? "His eyes were watery. He took it from his hand gently and hold it tightly in his hands. He fell to his knees.

"Melllloooooo! No, that´s not true. How could you? What about our promise? What about us?" Gevanni was shocked. "Sir, please, calm down…" "How can I possibly calm down? Mello was…" Gevanni was a bit curious. "Why did you stop? What was he to you? " Near looked at the sky. "My friend." Gevanni sweatdropped. Gods, for a second he thought that Near would say "lover" or something like that. His mind is sure perverted.

He picked him up. Near wiped his tears. "I´ll never forgive you that bastard for what he did to Mello, to L…to me. Mello, I´ll avenge you!" Near was furious. Gevanni has never seen him so emotional. „But, for now, I guess, I´ll bury Mello." Gevanni nodded and took him back to headquarters.

The next day was the funeral. Only the SPK members were present. Near, as their leader had to come. But he had to go. No one cried anymore. Near had Mello´s rossary around his neck. He hols it tightly. Mello, I´ll definitely avenge you.

A few days later…

In a rainy day the SPK and japanese police Kira investigation team met in an old building. SPK on one side and the police on the other. Nearlooked at the person, who took everything from him. Ligt Yagami. He knew that his new henchman, Teru Mikami wil come and write down their names, except that bastard´s any second now. But they didn´t know that Gevanni secretly notified the Death Note and it won´t work. And that bastard will be defeated.

The time of his revenge was near. Near took the Mello and Near finger puppets. "So, Mr. Yagami. Will that person behind the door join us?" Light raised his eyebrow. How did he know? But no matter, once Mikamiwrites down their names, it´s all over for Near.

He spoke to Mikami. " Hey, you. Could you please come in?" Mikami slowly opened the door a little. He saw them. Their names. And he rapidly bagan to write them down. „ Delete, delete, delete!" He shouted. Everyone bagan to panic. "Don´t worry. Everything´s fine. I notified the Death Note, so it won´t work. No one will die."

Ligt laughed inside of him. How can you be so sure, Near? I know you notified my note, but I did my conterattack as well. This is the real Death Note and it will definitely work. Light spoke to Mikami again. "Hey, you. How long has it been since you wrote down thw first name?" Mikami looked at his watch. „ 30 seconds.31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38…"

Light looked into Near´s eyes. "Well, Near. It looks like I win." „39,40!" Everyone closed their eyes and waited for their end. The seconds kept on going. Everyone lifted their heads and looked confused. Near played with his hair. Light´s eyes widened in anger. It can´t be possible. How? Why it didn´t work?

"I told you it won´t work. And now, you, Light Yagami have made obviously clear that you are Kira." Light bursted out with frustration. "No, it´s not true! I am not Kira! It´s just one of Near´s tricks of abusing me!" He took a few steps behind.

Aizawa put his hand on Light´s shoulder. "Give it up, Light. Everyone heard how you said, that you have won." Light looked at the floor. "Rester, Gevanni." Near said. "Yes, sir." They walked to Light and Rester almost put the hancuffs on, when Light snapped.

He ran away from everyone´s reach. "Yes, you are right. I AM KIRA. But, think twice, what you do. In those past six years I cleaned the world from criminals and now everyone is happy. And that´s all due to me. I AM A GOD."

Near sighed. "Maybe you are right that you killed the criminals, but even if you kill all of them, one will still remain. You. And you are not a god."

"Light, turn yourself in." Aizawa said. Light put his hand behind his back and secretly opened his watch. In there was a piece Death Note and a needle. He sticked it in his finger. It´s not over yet. At least he´ll get Near. He put his hands forward and began to write rapidly. His eyes shined. He looked like a psycho.

"It´s a piece of the Death Note!" Rester shouted. Then, Matsuda shot Light in his hand and in the ribs. Light screamed and fell on the floor. Gevanni took the piece of paper from him. Light coughed out some blood. "Matsuda, you idiot!"

Matsuda had tears in his eyes. "I trusted you, you hear!" But you only made fools of us all!" He pointed his gun at Light´s hearth. Aizawa stopped him. "Matsuda, stop it!" Matsuda put his gun away.

In the meanwhile, Mikami watched how Light was lost the battle. In desperate attempt to save him, he forcefully pushed the pen into his neck vein. Blood was spilling out of him and he creamed in pain.

Light used the chance and ran out. Matsuda, Gevanni and Rester ran after him, but he was already out of sight. Aizawa wanted to go too, but Near stopped him. "Mr. Aizawa, with these wounds, he won´t get far. We´ll find him somewhere nearby." Aizawa looked at him.

"I thank you." Near hold the rossary secretly. "You don´t have to. I had my motives, too." Aizawa nodded and left him alone with Lindner. Near took the piece of Death Note in his hands. Only two more letters and he would be dead by now. Near stood up. "It´s all over now. You may rest in piece, Mello."

Thank you for reading:D I did my best. Hope you liked it. If you like, send me some rewievs or maybe suggestions. It only makes me happy. The final chapter is to be posted soon, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter: Eternal Lovers

AN- I don´t know what to write anymore. I am so glad that I will finally call it an end of his story, but I think that I will miss it. As promised, here comes the LEMON. I hope it is good. Well, enjoy reading :D

One year later after the Kira case…

Near fell to letargy. The SPK members stayed with him, despise that their job was done. Soon after the serial killer Kira- Light Yagami died, the world got back to the state it was before his reign.

Near, however lost his will to live. He didn´t even take cases anymore. He visited everyday Mello´s grave, but to no avail. All he ever lived for, was destroyed. The tittle of L has only brought him a lot of pain and loneliness.

Near felt very lonely without Mello, so he didn´t care for his well-being. He hardly ate anything nor slept. Near only wanted to die and see his lover again. Gevanni, Halle and Rester took a liking to Near over one year, so they were of course worried about him.

On one cloudy day, Near went to the graveyard, like everyday. He stepped closer to Mello´s gravestone. Near put the banquet of red roses he brought with him on his grave. Gevanni wanted to step closer, too, but Near stopped him.

" Gevanni, go back to the headquarters. I want to stay here a little while longer. Alone." Gevanni had no other option, but to listen to him. It was an order. He walked away. The albinotic young man looked around. No one was there. Well, it was only 5am, so he didn´t wonder about it much. After all, he planned it all out. This was his last day alive.

Near kneeled down and touched the gravestone softly. "Mello, I have come, so that we can we together again. Forever." Near took from his pocket a handgun. He secretly stole it, while Rester was having a bath.

" Mello…" And he pointed it against his head. Then, when he almost pulled the trigger, someone way stronger than him picked the handgun and threw it away. His attacker pressed a handkerchief filled with chloroform on his nose. The moment he realized it, it was already too late. He breathed it in. Near immediatelly began to feel dizzy and his vision was blurry. He turned his head to see his attacker, but he was losing conciousness. The only thing he saw before he lost it completely were blue eyes, a scar on the face and his blond hair. "Me-llo? " And he fell asleep.

…

Near woke up several hours later. He was in a bed. He looked around. Everywhere over the floor were lying papers filled with paragraphs and numbers. There was no window, so he was taken somewhere underground. By whom? Could it really be him? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He stood up and walked to the door. Surprisingly, it was open. He walked throght the corridor, when he saw a slightly opened door. So Near quietly opened it a bit more and peeked in.

It was a large room, but it was almost empty. Only a desk, on it a notebook and behind it was sitting someone very familiar…

Tears began to flood down Near´s cheeks. He approached him from behind slowly. "Me-ll-o." The blonde only now noticed Near´s presence. He turned his head around and saw Near. Crying. Mello didn´t expect that their reunion would be so sad. He stood up.

"Near…" In that moment, Near hugged him very tightly. Mello was happy. He hugged him back. Near released him after a while.

"Mello, I…" Near started, but Mello interrupted him. "Near, I know that you possibly don´t want to hear my explanation on what happened. And I´ll understand that i you don´t want to be with me anymore. I stil love you. That´s why I want to explain it."

Near looked in his eyes. Then he nodded. Mello was relieved. At least he´ll hear him out. "So, as you know, I kidnapped Takada. When I took her clothes away, she secretly had apiece of Death Note with her, but that I learned out some time later. After that, I locked her in and burned the church to the ground. Takada must have written my name incorrectly or else I would be dead by now. She has probably mistaken my name with "Michael". I fled with the truck and after I have been in hiding."

Near stepped closer and punched him hard in the face. Mello fell to the ground, surprised. He stared at him. Near had tears in his beatiful grey eyes again. "Do you know how I felt? I thought that you were dead, that I have lost you. All the time I was feeling lonely. And today you show up from nowhere and kidnap me! Today I wanted to die! It would be better if I died!" Mello stood up from the floor.

"No, it wouldn´t. I would be the one lonely without you. I know how you felt." Near clenched his teeth. Mello has never seen him so angry before. Hell, he hardly ever was angry. He had to calm him down. Mello approached him. Near wanted to punch him again, but Mello hold his hands. He pushed him against the wall. Near tried to resist. But Mello was the one in power, not him.

"Near, I love you. Please forgive me for making you wait so long. Many people wanted me dead. That´s why I had to hide. Only two days ago, I managed to get rid of them. And I have come for you."

Near didn´t fight back anymore. He looked directly into Mello´s blue eyes. "But, how did you know where to find me?And why did you kidnap me? I would have come with you willingly." Mello was embarassed.

"Well, I figured that you would´t love me, so I had to take you back by force, if needed. Oh, and today I accidently walked around in search of your whereabouts, and then I saw that guy from your team. I guessed you would be nearby. And I was right."

The blonde smirked. Near smiled at him. "Mello, i want to kiss you." Mello pressed against him. Near leaned in and Mello closed his eyes. Their lips connected in battle over dominance. The blonde won, of course. Then Mello fel somthing watery on his face. He opened his eyes. Near was crying. Mello separated his lips from Near´s and wiped the tears away.

"Near, please, don´t cry. Did I do something unpleasing?" Near looked at him and smiled a little. "I´m happy. They´re the tears of happiness. I love you so much, Mello."

The blonde took him on his arms. Near flushed." M-Mello! What are you doing?" Mello kissed him softly on the forehead. He put his finger on Near´s lips. "Pssst. I love you. You love me. That´s all I need to know." Mello carried him out, throught the hallway.

"Mello, where are you taking me?" Near asked curiously. "To my bedroom." Near flushed even more. "Wait, Mello!" But the blonde already opened the door with a mighty kick. He walked to the edge of the huge bed and gently put his lover on it.

Near´s hearth was pounding in his chest like wild. Mello closed the door. Near gulped. "Are you afraid?" Mello asked. Near shaked his head. "No. I´m not afraid, because I trust you." Mello took his leather vest off. Near only stared at his muscular and yet beatiful body. The blonde walked to the edge of the bed. Near layed on it and waited for Mello´sa actions.

They stared into each other´s eyes. Then Near pulled his lover on the bed, right next to him. Mello laughed. "What´s so funny?" Near questioned. The blonde shifted himself on top of the albino. "You are so horny, just like me. But that´s enough talk." Mello kissed him again.

"Nn…." Near whimpered. The blonde deepened the kiss. Near´s body was on fire. He touched Mello´s stomach softly. It was hard as a rock. Mello started to undo the buttons on Near´s white shirt. Then he saw his rossary. Near touched it slightly.

"When I saw it, I had to take it. It was the only thing that reminded me of you. But now, I have you back, so I don´t need it anymore." Near took it from his neck and put it around Mello´s. Mello touched it. "Just one more question, Mello. Who was that corpse, that had your rossary?" Mello slid a hand under Near´s pants and carresed Near´s member. Near panted.

"As I said, when I burned down that church, I got out and waited, until it burns out completely. When it was over, I went in to check, if that bitch was really dead. On the way there, I saw another corpse. I guess it was some homeless. I had an idea. I gave to it my rossary, so it looked like I died there as well. Only when I got to my hideout, I realized how much pain my plan will bring you." Mello looked in Near´s eyes. "I´m terribly sorry." Near leaned in and kissd him hungrily. "It´s all right. I forgive you. But don´t do something so reckless again." Mello touched his cheek.

"Near, you´re too good on me." Near undid the belt on Mello´s leather pants. "I know. It´s all because you changed me. On that day, when you found me alone, blood everywhere, something in you changed. And that something saved me from myself." Mello pulled all of Near´s garments away and threw them on the floor. Near did the same thing with Mello´s clothes.

Somehow they grew excited. Stripping each other was so tempting. They only had boxers now on. Mello took the iniciative. He licked Near´s bottom lip and he opened up for a better entrance for Mello´s hot tongue. Near hugged him around his neck and he touched Near on the head with one hand and with the other he tracked his back. If he could get even closer, he would do so.

Mello pinched Near´s nipples with his fingers. Near squiked. "Nn-nh!" This small noise was like finiest music to Mello´s ears. "Near, let´s make you unable to utter even a word." He put Near´s boxers off and he was completely naked. Near blushed. Mello slowly took Near´s cock into his mouth and sucked it like a lollipop. Then he nibled the tip of it and licked it with his tongue. Near was really speechless. Oh, God, this feels too good. Now it´s his turn to please him.

"Mello, let´s become one." He whispered. Mello stared at him. This was somethng he wished for a long time, but he didn´t want to force Near into it. And just now he said those words. He only needed to make sure. "Near, are you sure you want this?" Near smiled at him with one of his rare warm smiles. "Mello, I had years to change my mind, but I didn´t. I only wish to be wih you. Forever."

This was an answer to Mello´s liking. He started to lick his nipples hungrily and his stomach, then chest, until he reached Near´s sides. Near panted quietly. Mello bluntly gropped Near´s ass. Then without a waening, he slid a finger inside his thights. Near arched his back in sudden pain.

"Near, try to relax. I am not planning to hurt you." Near nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. Mello put in another finger and began to scissor him. Near whimpered in pain. It hurt, but not too much. After a while his blond lover inserted in the third digit. Near tensed up.

When Mello thought that Near is ready, he stopped scissoring him and took off his own boxers. Near´s eyes were fixed on Mello´s cock. It was really huge. He only knew, that he wants, no craves Mello as much as Mello craves him. Mello pushed Near onto the bed.

Near only looked at him, when Mello finally showed in. Near cried out from pain. Mello pushed in his full lenght. Tears flooded down Near´s cheeks. Mello wanted to stop, but Near surprised him once again. "Don´t think, only feel it. I want you to continue." Near wiped his tears.

"See? I am okay." He gave him a teary smile. Mello didn´t move. For the first time, he didn´t know what to do. What if Near later regrets it? Near grew impatient. He rocked with his hips. This action alone has made Mello insane. He immediatelly bagan to thrust in and out. Near was so flushed, that he looked as if he had a temperature. Yes, indeed. Mello has awaken his temperature.

Pain changed into pleasure, when Mello hit his sweet spot. Near arched his back in pleasure. "Aaaah! Mello, right there!" Mello obeyed him and thrusted into that spot repeatetly Near moaned in pleasure. He pressed his lips to Mello´s ear." Mello, harder." Mello thrusted harder. Near closed his eyes. "Aah! Mello, faster!" Mello fastened his pace. "Mello, stronger…" The blonde obeyed his wish once again. Near panted heavily and looked at Mello´s face instantly. Mello was reaching his limit. Just like Near. "What should I do?" He whispered. Near kissed him lovingly. "Inside, come inside." Near was reaching his limit, too.

"Near! I´m going to…!" Near hugged him. "Melloooo!" With the last mighty thrust bith of them came together. Near came in Mello´s hand. Their orgasm was very sensitive. Mello slid out of Near and hugged him around his waist.

Nea never felt so good as now, Never so complete. And it was all thanks to Mello. He kissed him and Mello hungrily kissed back. After a while, they parted their lips. Near held him tightly.

"I am not ever gong to let go of you. Never." Mello gave him a happy smile." I am not going to do it neither. Never. I love you, Nate." He used his real name. "I love you even more, Mihael." Near played with Mello´s golden hair. He liked the way Near touched him. "Wanna také another round?" Near asked, blushing. Mello nibled at his neck. "Why not? The night is stil young."

…. After their second climax, Near was so exhausted, that he almost fell asleep in the shover. Mello carried him to bed and layed next to him. Near hugged him. "Sweet dreams, love." Mello whispered and fell asleep soon afterwards.

The next morning…..

Mello awoke by Near´s scream. He immediatelly opened his eyes. Near was right next to him. His eyes were horrified and fixed on something in front of them. He turned his head to see what shocked him so much.

"What´s going o- …" Near´s team members poited their guns agains Mello. They looked very angry. "Near, get away from that pervert!" Halle shouted. Near shook his head. "No, I won´t. I love him more than anything else!" Gevanni stared at him. "You only said that, bacause he drugged you, didn´t he?" Near fought tears back.

"No, it´s not like it seems. He would never do that to me!" Mello nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn´t. We are in love since childhood." Rester lowered his gun. "Then, when you lastly visited the SPK, why were you so cold to Near?" He asked. Near hugged Mello.

"It doesn´t matter anymore. Would you, please, put your guns away? The thing is, that yesterday, we burried our competition." Mello smiled at him. "Yes, from now on, we´ll work together as L." Near stared at his team. "Are you okay with that?" Halle put her gun away. The same did Rester and Gevanni.

"Alright, but only as long as he makes you happy." Halle stepped closer to the blonde. "But, if you do something, that will make Near sad, I´ll kill you with my own hands." Halle thoght of Near as her little brother.

Mello´s face was serious. "I am not going to do something so stupid. I love him. " Halle glared at him. Then she started to laugh. She patted Near on the head." It seems that you have found your happiness. I can only congratulate you. Now, let´s go back to SPK, okay?" Near blushed.

"Sure, but can we get dressed first?" His team mysteriously and hastily went out without a word. Mello laughed. Near threw the blanket on him. "Ooh, shut up. We´ve a lot of work to do. While you were slacking, many new cases have appeared." Mello smirked.

"And weren´t you slacking off, too?" Near kissed him. Mello sighed and they got dressed. Then they went to their promising future. Hand in hand. People stared at them, but they didn´t pay any attention to that fact.

Because true love, loke their, overcomes all the bad, the time and space. In the end, both of them held their promises and they live on happily.

Yaaay :D A happy ending:) I love happy endings. I just recently realized, how bad I am to Near in my fan fictions. So, this one is a good one, isn´t it. Unfortunately, my next fan fic called All I ever wanted won´t be so happy. I wrote it, when I was feeling down. I don´t know when I will post, but I will. Anyway, I hope you liked my story. Review, if you like. It would only inspire me to do more happy endings:D

That´s all for now.

Guren-sama loging off.


End file.
